


Nothing Bad

by LMT



Category: Eastern Promises (2007)
Genre: Broken soap dispenser, M/M, Oral Sex, Sauna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21678967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMT/pseuds/LMT
Summary: Post-movie.  Nikolai does not exactly relish the idea of spending a day alone with Kirill in a towel in a steaming sauna, but Kirill’s the boss.
Relationships: Kirill/Nikolai Luzhin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Nothing Bad

**A/N: Post-movie. Nikolai does not exactly relish the idea of spending a day alone with Kirill in a towel in a steaming sauna, but Kirill’s the boss.**   
  


**Be warned: though it's not massively porny there is a sex act.**

* * *

Kirill invited him to the baths every now and again, but Nikolai found he had rather lost his taste for it.

Eventually Kirill had an idea: he would throw his weight around a little and have the place cleared out one afternoon. The two of them could have the whole joint to themselves. They could even have people downstairs watching the doors, if it felt safer. “Nothing bad is going to happen,” he assured, a hundred times.

Nikolai did not exactly relish the idea of spending a day alone with Kirill in a towel in a steaming sauna, but he saw no way to refuse. Partly that was because refusal would upset and offend Kirill, but mostly, it was because he had to prove to himself that he wasn’t actually too afraid to go.

They went. Amazingly, nothing bad happened in the pools or the steam; Kirill behaved himself. They swam and sat and cooked in comfortable silence, and if the boss’s gaze sometimes lingered just a little too long on his… scars… Nikolai didn’t mention it. He found the whole thing relaxing and enjoyable, and said so. Kirill grinned, brushed his wet bangs out of his face, and said they would have to do it again sometime.

Nothing bad happened at all until they hit the showers at the end. Kirill had politely chosen a shower cattycorner from Nikolai’s instead of trying to get in right next to him, which seemed to bode well. Maybe they would manage the whole day without some kind of…

Nikolai’s hazy optimism was interrupted by a loud banging. He turned to look, and found Kirill locked in combat with the soap dispenser. “This fucking thing never works,” he snarled at it, pounding it with the heel of his hand, jiggling the pump furiously.

Nikolai shrugged and stepped halfway out of the spray. “This one is working.” He was amused despite himself – the boss was nothing if not creative.

Kirill stilled. Gave a long hard look. And then he crossed the shower bank, took a handful of soap, and actually started to lather up with it right in Nikolai’s shower.

Nikolai didn’t say anything. He kept his face calm and bemused. He watched as Kirill reached as far as he could behind his neck, and then as far as he could under his arm... and waited expectantly.

The request was clear and best not ignored, so he soaped Kirill’s back for him without a word. Quick and impersonal, but still. It was naked close contact, and Kirill reacted with surprising restraint. “Thanks,” he said, a try for casual. “Here – you want?” 

Given the choice between a petting and a temper tantrum, Nikolai would take the petting. “Sure.” He turned and Kirill was on him at once, stroking his shoulders, gliding over the muscles of his back. He no longer felt the shower spray – Kirill had moved so close that he was blocking it all. The hands finally hesitated at his hips… dipped a little lower, and hesitated again.

By now Nikolai knew that it was only a matter of time between them. So what would be the point of putting it off?

He turned suddenly, so that the hand on his hip was now on his cock. Kirill looked up at him, terrified… but Nikolai only shrugged and dipped his chin a bit, the tiniest ghost of a nod.

That was all Kirill needed; he sank down to his knees at once and started blowing him with incredible enthusiasm (though not much skill). Nikolai rested a hand on his head gently, and let him do it. 

It didn’t take very long; Nikolai was quick when he wanted to be. Besides, the whole thing was exciting, in a strange way. He didn’t think that anybody else, ever, had been this glad to suck his cock.

When he was almost there he tugged Kirill’s hair and murmured a polite warning, but Kirill ignored it. So he yanked hard enough to pull him away entirely; it was important not to get this wrong. “Where should I finish?” he said simply. “You’re the boss.”

Kirill stared at him a moment, blowing water out of his eyes, then dove at him and sucked him down deep. 

Answer enough. Nikolai braced with a grip behind his head, and pushed hard until he felt choking. When Kirill finally thought to swallow, he sank those last few inches and came into the hot wet squeeze.

By the time his head cleared he was sitting on the floor, against the wall, catching his breath.

Kirill was hunched over under the spray, on one knee and hugging the other. 

“Kirill?”

Kirill only shrugged angrily and curled up tighter.

His instincts told him that conversation would go nowhere good, so he stood and waited for his legs to steady. “Okay. I’m going to go get dressed.” Was that enough? A casual couple of words to show that no harm had been done and no regret was necessary.

Or did he need to be more aggressive? Confront the fear and eliminate it head on.

At that thought, he knew what to say. “Hey. It was good we came today,” he said mildly. “You were right: nothing bad happened.”

* * *

**The End**

**Please let me know what you think! I’m digging up some of my old fic for these two; I really like them.**


End file.
